Tío Naru
by karin vongola
Summary: Una breve mirada a la relación existente entre el no-tío y la no-sobrina, y el cómo se siente la niña ante el comportamiento de sus padres.


Es de Kishi!

Una breve mirada a la relación existente entre el no-tío y la no-sobrina, y el cómo se siente la niña ante el comportamiento de sus padres.

Espero que disfrutes tanto como yo al escribir, lo que vas a leer a continuación.

**Tío Naru**

* * *

Sakura frunció el ceño, preocupada.

Con Sasuke fuera, aunado a la emergencia que se había presentado en el hospital hacía tan solo unos minutos, no podía pensar en donde dejar a su pequeña Sarada, por más que quisiera no podía llevársela en medio de un brote infeccioso.

Intentó respirar hondo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, de lo contrario colapsaría de un momento a otro. Si tuviese al menos unos 10 años, no dudaría en dejarla sola por unas horas, pero, a sus escasos 5 años le preocupaba dejarla sin vigilancia, después de todo era a esa edad que los niños eran más traviesos y al mismo tiempo, sensibles.

Por un momento pensó en dejarla con Ino, pero, no le parecía que Sai fuese una buena influencia para nadie. No es que le cayese mal, pero, de solo pensar en que Sasuke le reñiría por dejar pasar a su hija al menos un par de minutos en compañía del esposo de su mejor amiga y su maniática obsesión con el comportamiento según los libros, pues, en serio se lo pensaba dos veces.

Tras un momento de angustiante deliberación, llego a la salida más lógica. Naruto. Hinata ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sabía a la perfección que estaba soberanamente ocupado con su recién estrenado puesto de Kage. Bien sabía que no se negaría a cuidar a una pequeña e inocente niña de cinco años.

Sakura tomó una de las pequeñas mochilas de la niña, metiendo algunos juguetes y una que otra chuchería para que picase mientras estaba fuera. En medio de la crisis no se detuvo a pensar que probablemente su amigo le daría de comer y la mantendría lo mas confortable posible.

—Nos vamos Sarada— Le dijo Sakura de repente.

Sarada solo le dirigió una mirada dudosa. Cuando su madre irrumpía en su cuarto con una cara de circunstancia siempre significaba trabajo extra. Dejó su muñeca a su lado esperando una explicación. El que fuese pequeña, no significaba que no mereciese esclarecimiento ante una salida tan intempestiva.

—Oh— Exclamó Sakura, exasperada por el estoico semblante de su hija— Tengo una emergencia de último minuto en el hospital—l a niña suspiró ante el comentario. Todo resultaba tal como suponía.

—Hoy en tu día libre mami, se suponía que hoy tendríamos el día para nosotras— argumentó ella

—Ya lo se cariño, pero, no te preocupes, te llevaré con el tío Naruto. Te lo pasarás muy bien mientras me desocupo

—Claro— Susurró ella algo renuente, causando una mirada de reproche de parte de su madre, pues sabía perfectamente el significado de ese tono.

Por supuesto, su renuencia no provenía de pasar algo de tiempo con su tío. Naruto era el tío más genial del mundo. El problema radicaba en las ocupaciones de su madre. Eran pocas las veces que podía compartir algo de tiempo con ella, ni hablar de su padre, casi nunca le veía la cara.

-*.*.*.-

—Naruto— Exclamó ella, entrando a la oficina del Hokage como si tal cosa, sin importarle si la máxima autoridad de la aldea estaba en medio de una reunión importante. El Hokage solo la miró de reojo, como preguntándose de donde había salido. Tan inmiscuido estaba en los papeles que tenia en frente.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto él, intuyendo lo que sucedía tras sentir el chakra de Sarada justo detrás de su madre

—He tenido una emergencia hospitalaria, y como sé que adoras que la aldea esté impregnada de paz y tranquilidad, yo iré allí y me encargaré del problema mientras cuidas a Sarada.

—Vaya, pues. De acuerdo— Dijo él antes de Sakura sucumbiese a una rabieta, odiaba a la Sakura molesta, era tres veces mas insufrible de lo normal. Además sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

La mujer salió presurosa de la oficina. Justo antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija recordándole que iría a recogerla al hogar Uzumaki más tarde. La niña solo asintió algo desconfiada. Por lo general cuando su madre salía de esa forma, regresaba el día siguiente.

Así como a Bolt le disgustaba el puesto de Hokage, ella odiaba a los ninja médico con todo su ser.

—No comprendo por que tu madre no te llevó con Hinata. Allí podrías haber pasado un buen rato con Bolt y Hima. Supongo que no estaba pensando. ¿Se puso histérica? — Le preguntó Naruto con tono casual

—Si tío. Ya sabes como es— Dijo mirando los bonitos ojos azules de su tío.

—Bien— Exclamó, satisfecho con la respuesta de su pequeña sobrina— Solo acomódate en aquel sofá, sabes que estaré ocupado las próximas horas, así que intenta no hacer mucho ruido— dijo señalado el mobiliario a un lado de la oficina, estaba junto a un gran ventanal que permitía observar la aldea en todo su esplendor. Era una vista agradable, incluso se veía el monte Hokage a lo lejos.

La niña se subió al sofá con algo de dificultad, mirando de reojo, cada cierto tiempo como trabajaba su tío, el tío Shikamaru entraba de vez en cuando girando instrucciones y llenando la oficina de más papeles. Jugar todo el día podía volverse frustrante sin un poco de compañía, dejando sus juguetes de lado se acercó sigilosa hacia el escritorio, observando con curiosidad la rápida lectura de su tío.

—¿Aburrida? — Pregunto Naruto de repente— Ya va a terminar mi jornada y luego iremos a casa para que juegues con Hima y Bolt, si quieres.

—Está bien — Dijo ella en tono diplomático, sin parar de mirar los papeles

—Eres tan seria— comentó— te pareces mucho a Sasuke. ¿Lo extrañas?

—Estoy acostumbrada tío. El nunca está, pero cuando viene trae muchos regalos. A veces lo odio un poco. A él y a mamá.

—Ah… con que es eso. No debes odiarlos ¿De acuerdo?

—Trataré de no hacerlo— respondió ella inflando los mofletes

—Ellos solo hacen lo mejor para ti. Pero a veces deben trabajar por la aldea para que podamos vivir todos en paz. Aunque, si te sientes mal por su ausencia, no debes reparar en decírselo a ambos, es bueno que sepan cómo te sientes. Es lo que hace Bolt en algunas ocasiones. Y aunque le explico las razones, me temo que no termina de entender.

—Sí. Él es bastante tonto— Dijo, ganándose una suave risa de Naruto, no podía rebatirle esa aseveración a la niña, su hijo era terco y tonto, justo como él cuando era pequeño— ¿Tú también trabajas por la aldea? — Preguntó, señalando los papeles.

—Así es. Eres una buena niña. Lo has comprendido perfectamente.

—Claro. Soy muy buena e inteligente— Dijo, intentando recalcar la palabra inteligente para que su querido tío notase que no era tonta como Bolt.

—Por supuesto— Dijo él, intentando reprimir su risa fingiendo tos. Era difícil no reírse con las ocurrencias de Sarada.

-*.*.*.-

Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa, sin soltar la mano de la pequeña. Himawari se acercó corriendo con dificultad, puesto que aún no dominaba la carrera completamente, se aferró a la pierna de su padre, haciendo que soltase a Sarada para cargar a la pequeña.

—Papi, te quelo— Dijo ella mirando a su padre directo a los ojos.

—Se dice quiero, princesa— dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla— Yo también te quiero. Mira quien vino a visitarnos— le dijo, señalándole a Sarada con un gesto

—¡Sala-chan! — Exclamó con gran entusiasmo, extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos hacia abajo, en dirección a la niña

—Su nombre es Sarada princesa, Sa-ra-da

—Sa-la— Gritó, aun mas emocionada

Sarada no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. La pequeña Himawari era algo así como una hermana menor. Por eso le gustaba visitar la casa de su tío de vez en cuando.

La bebé era realmente efusiva con ella, cosa que no le resultaba habitual. Es decir, su madre era cariñosa, pero no tanto. Su padre no era cariñoso en lo absoluto, pero eso estaba bien.

—Naruto, ¿visitas? — Cuestionó Hinata, al ver a Sarada hacerle muecas a Himawari, mientras ésta se carcajeaba una y otra vez.

—Lo de siempre. Sakura tuvo una emergencia médica.

—Ya veo

—Sarada y yo estamos seguros de que volverá por ella mañana, aunque Sakura dijese lo contrario— Dijo mirando a la niña, quien le apoyó con un gesto afirmativo.

—Si, también lo creo- Dijo, sonriéndole a la perspicaz niña— Voy a preparar la cena.

—¿Bolt? — Pregunto Naruto, extrañado por no ver a su hijo saltando de un lado a otro y revolviendo la casa con sus travesuras

—Arriba durmiendo, pero con todo este ruido tal vez haya despertado.

—No creo que Bolt se despierte con eso. En el colegio hacen mucho ruido a veces a la hora de la siesta. El es el único que no despierta.

—Sí. Tiene el sueño pesado. Busquemos una pijama Sara-chan

—¡Jama, jama! — Exclamó Himawari

Situaciones como esa no eran tan inverosímiles después de todo. Se daban las ocasiones en las que Sakura tenía que dejar a Sarada al cuidado de alguien más. La mujer se aseguró de tenerle un guardarropa completo en casa de Naruto en caso de largas ausencias, ya que por lo general, por no decir siempre, él era su primera opción para cuidar a la niña.

-*.*.*.-

—¡Te odio, Bolt! — Exclamó Sarada cuando el niño le quitó el cereal de la mano, cereal con el que planeaba tener un buen desayuno. — Devuelve eso

—¡No!, es mío

—Ya dejen de discutir— Dijo Naruto con tono conciliador — Bolt tienes que aprender a compartir hijo, mira como Hima intenta darle papilla a Sarada— Expresó, señalando a la bebé que metía su cucharita en su plato armando un desastre tremendo para luego extenderla hacia Sarada

—Ella es solo una bebé. No entiende nada— Se excusó el pequeño

—Oh. Así que es eso. Piensas que Hima no puede pensar por sí misma. Lamento informarte que al parecer Hima es mucho mas madura que tú— Manifestó, haciendo que Sarada le viese como si fuese el hombre más sabio del mundo, la niña luego le envió un gesto a Bolt indicando que apoyaba las palabras de su tío— Si tenemos invitados en casa, tu deber es hacerlos sentir bien. ¿De acuerdo?

—Um— Murmuró molesto— está bien— dijo lanzándole la caja de cereal a Sarada

—No es así como debes actuar ante los invitados, los niños deben ser corteses con las niñas

—Sarada no es cortés conmigo— Bramó el niño

—Y tú no eres cortés con ella. Siempre te pagará con la misma moneda si la sigues tratando de esa forma.

—Arg! — Chilló exasperado— No me caes bien— le dijo a la niña frunciendo el entrecejo

—Tampoco tú a mí— dijo ella, llenando un plato con cereal y comiendo en el proceso

—Hima dame ese cubierto— Dijo Naruto quitándole la cucharita con cuidado de sus manos, mientras veía de reojo la discusión entre los niños — eso es, ahora abre la boca y come, no hagas un desastre princesa

—Dica comida, dica— Exclamó luego de tragar el contenido del cubierto.

—Sí princesa, ya sé que está rica, mamá la hizo con todo su cariño así que no la botes.- Sakura se ha tardado, ¿No Sarada?

—No demasiado, ya debe estar llegando tío.

—Oh, ya veo.

Tras unos minutos, sonó el timbre, ante esto, Sarada sonrió con prepotencia sabiendo que su pronóstico no había sido errado. Efectivamente su madre estaba tras esa puerta, y pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos al verla, sonriente pero algo más demacrada que la noche anterior, ojeras incluidas.

—Hinata, espero que Sarada no les haya causado problemas— Dijo Sakura tras a a Hinata dándole la bienvenida al hogar de los Uzumaki

—Oh, claro que no, Sarada es la niña mas tranquila de Konoha, te lo aseguro. No se despegó de Hima y Naruto.

—Lo supuse. Sarada lo adora— Confesó— Debemos irnos Sarada— Dijo levantando la voz lo suficiente para que su pequeña la escuchase.

—Sí — Dijo ella luego de asegurarse de no haber dejado ni un cereal en su plato. Intercambio una mirada poco amigable con Bolt seguida de una hostil despedida. Luego dio un beso a la mejilla de Himawari antes de bajarse de la silla.

—Tío Naru— Dijo ella ya con los pies en el suelo

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Sarada le indico que se acercara a ella con un gesto, Naruto aproximó su rostro al de Sarada y ella acercó sus labios a su oreja. Quería asegurarse de que nadie escuchara una palabra

—Te quiero tío, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—Oh, de acuerdo, también te quiero, pero no se lo digas a nadie— Dijo el en tono de complicidad- ese será nuestro secreto

—Mis labios están sellados— Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre, quien la esperaba de brazos abiertos.

—¿Te divertiste, amor? Lamento no haber podido recogerte ayer

—No hay problema mami, el tío Naru sabe como hacer que uno se sienta bien. Aunque hayan niños tontos alrededor— dijo, mirando de reojo en dirección al hijo de su tío.

—¿Te refieres a Bolt? Es bastante fastidioso ¿cierto?

—Si mami. El no me agrada— Sakura solo rodó los ojos, imaginando lo necio que debía de ser su pequeño sobrino.

—¿Ya te despediste?

—Nos vemos tía— exclamo dándole un beso a la mejilla a Hinata, quien se agachó a su altura—Chao tío Naru—Le dijo a Naruto tras correr hasta él de nueva cuenta, plasmando un sonoro beso en su mejilla para luego abrazarle.

-*.*.*.-

—El tío Naru me dijo que no debía odiar a papá o a ti por no estar aquí. Dijo que ustedes trabajan por el bien de la aldea.

—Vaya, pues Naruto tiene toda la razón cariño. Trata de hacer caso a sus consejos.

—Sí. También tratare de hablar con papi para que me dedique un poco mas de tiempo. No demasiado, pero sí el suficiente para sentirme satisfecha.

—Wow. Naruto también te dijo eso

—Si. Estoy tratando de pensar en la forma de decírselo, justo como me lo recomendó. Hablando de eso… mami, tengo que hablar contigo, muy seriamente.

Sakura mordió su labio tras dejar a Sarada en su cuarto, era la hora de su siesta de la tarde para cuando llegaron luego de hacer una gran compra en el supermercado. Su hija estaba creciendo realmente rápido. Era malditamente inteligente y astuta. Si Sasuke no regresaba pronto, ya Sarada seria una adulta que tomaría sus propias decisiones. Y eso le quedó bastante claro luego de escuchar sus reclamos acerca del tiempo que debía dedicarle y como se sentía al respecto. Se prometió a sí misma que su hija no le diría algo así nunca mas. Aquello había sido incluso, escalofriante.

Al poco rato, Sakura sintió como se abría la puerta. Sasuke era tan oportuno. Se acercó hasta él dándole un beso de bienvenida.

—Un beso en la boca— Escuchó. Sarada estaba despierta— ¡Puaj, Qué asco! A veces Bolt tiene razón cuando dice las cosas.

—Sarada— Susurró Sasuke mirando como su niña frotaba sus ojos, como intentando ahuyentar el sueño

—Papá— Dijo ella con mesura— Necesito hablar seriamente contigo— agregó, sin titubeos.

Ante eso, Sasuke le arrojó una sorprendida expresión a Sakura, de esas que la mujer veía cada poco tiempo, generalmente cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

—Oh, creo que los dejare solos. Será una charla padre-hija, ¿cierto Sarada?

—Cierto mami. Por favor, vete

La mujer sólo se limitó a sonreír, reprimiendo la risa ante la cara de Sasuke. Después de todo, la última vez que su esposo estuvo cerca, la niña no se expresaba así, ella era más bien tranquila. De algo estaba segura. A Sasuke le esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de su pequeña, sonrió al saber que no tuvo ni un segundo para advertirle de la clase de plática que le estaba esperando.

-*.*.*.-

—Y es por eso papi, que es importante que le dediques tiempo a tu familia. Tu hija, es decir yo, representa algo importante en tu vida ¿no es verdad?

—Sí— dijo, sin dejar de lado su sorpresa ante ese tono tan… maduro por parte de su hija

—Entonces solo debes intentar papi, darle mas prioridad a tu hija y a mami, porque nosotras te queremos y te extrañamos mucho, pero tu te vas a hacer cosas buenas para la aldea todo el tiempo y no te quedas ni siquiera una semana para hacer cosas de familia.

—¿Cosas buenas para la aldea? — Preguntó, exteriorizando parte de sus pensamientos sin querer

—Exacto. Tío Naru dice que ustedes hacen cosas buenas para que la aldea sea feliz, pero, ¿como puedes querer que la aldea feliz si tu familia no es feliz primero? Eso dice tío Naru, y yo le doy la razón. Tío Naru siempre tiene la razón. Mami también lo sabe y me lo ha dicho. No quiero que seas como Bolt. Tío Naru le explica las cosas pero Bolt no entiende. Tú no eres así ¿Verdad papi?

-*.*.*.-

—Naruto— Dijo el Uchiha en tono serio, sin tomar en cuenta la inoportuna interrupción de una discusión táctica con su consejero. Shikamaru solo le miró y le envió un saludo gestual saliendo de la oficina a hacer algo menos problemático que escuchar las tonterías del Uchiha.

—Sasuke— Dijo Naruto, luego de frotar su cien— Esa misión cuya duración se suponía era de una semana, duró un mes. No entiendo cómo es que consigues extender tanto tus misiones— Dijo el Kage en tono burlón, sin despegar la vista de un pergamino

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hija?

—Los niños crecen Sasuke, tienen su propia personalidad, por si no lo habías notado. Sé bien que la ves prácticamente cuando esta dormida, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hablaste con ella?

—Además de la conversación que tuvimos hace menos de veinte minutos, creo que tenía los cuatro años recién cumplidos

— Oh, ahora ya casi tiene seis. Cada vez será peor amigo, así que, es bueno que hables con ella de vez en cuando y escuches lo que tiene que decir.

—Mierda, eres una muy mala influencia para Sarada.

—Si eso crees, entonces no dejes que se junte con Shikamaru. Shikadai es tres veces peor si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero. Incluso a mí me saca de mis casillas con sus argumentos. Hasta Shikamaru se muestra desconcertado algunas veces. Ni qué decir de Temari y Kankuro, pero le tiene respeto a Gaara. Es bastante raro.

—Joder

Sasuke quedó completamente sorprendido luego de las explicaciones de su amigo. Le picaba un poco la envidia por saber lo mucho que Naruto significaba para Sarada. La niña lo amaba. No tanto como a él por supuesto, pero el fervor que le demostraba a su amigo no era normal, al contrario de la tranquilidad que mostraba para con él. Probablemente fuese el trato que le daba, tal como explicaba Naruto, te tratará tal como tú la tratas, dado lo efusivo que era su amigo, tal era la efusividad a cambio por parte de su hija, aunque no tan enérgica.

Esos niños eran de armas tomar, temía por el futuro de las aldeas circundantes. Si las cosas seguían así, no dudaba en que Konoha se convertiría en una de las potencias más poderosas del mundo. En algún momento, aquellos enanos serían adultos y se encargarían de tomar las riendas de la aldea.

Comenzaba a pensar que sería interesante cuando llegara ese día. Definitivamente quería presenciarlo

Decidió regresar a casa y tomarle la palabra a su hija. Se lo debía, y no quería que terminara odiándolo, tal como le había explicado que hacía hasta que el _Tío Naru_ le había dado sus sabios consejos.

* * *

**Fin **

¡Hey!. Diré que Sara-chan me encanta, no se cómo será su personalidad, o la del resto de los niños, se vio tan poco en el epílogo que uno no puede encasillarlos del todo. Les di la personalidad que imagino que tienen.

Oh y el rol de padres, creo que todos han madurado bastante. Naru hace lo que puede a pesar del importante rol que tiene. Y Sasu… bueno, Sasu tiene mucho que aprender, ¡pero tranquilos! Naruto está allí para darle pequeñas lecciones, con Sarada como su más fiel aliada.

A pesar de que la pareja Sakura-Sasuke no me agrada, hice a un lado mis tapujos mentales a favor de Sara-chan. En cuanto al Naru-Hina, me agrada, sí, pero no quise hacer énfasis en ellos, se supone que todo trataba de Sarada , una mirada a sus preocupaciones infantiles y la gran admiración que siente por su tío favorito.

Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
